Hair Problems
by IllusionLi
Summary: Yachi tiene problemas con su cabello, al cual no le ha dado un corte desde que empezó a estudiar en Karasuno, pero Yamaguchi tiene la solución perfecta al problema. 《YamaYachi》 ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para LaylaRedFox!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

Yachi y Yamaguchi eran los últimos en el gimnasio de Karasuno, lo cual era bastante raro a decir verdad. Usualmente eran Hinata y Kageyama los últimos en irse debido a que les encantaba esforzarse de más y quedarse hasta que sus cuerpos ya no dieran para más. Esto no había cambiado a pesar de que ya había pasado un año y ahora eran estudiantes de segundo grado.

Hitoka estaba guardando las pelotas que estaban regadas por todo el piso en la canasta que estaba a su lado. Por el otro lado, Yamaguchi estaba empezando a barrer donde Yachi ya había quitado las pelotas. Ambos estaban sumergidos en un extraño silencio, no incómodo, porque ellos dos siempre se han llevado bastante bien, pero era extraño estar tanto tiempo solos, no estaban acostumbrados; a su alrededor siempre estaban los otros chicos de segundo junto a ellos.

Ciertamente, los cinco se habían hecho más cercanos con el pasar del primer año, y siempre se iban juntos todos hasta la tienda del entrenador Ukai para comprar sus típicos bollos de carne. Ahora que el trío de tercero anterior se había graduado, eran Tanaka y Nishinoya quienes compraban la comida a los de segundo. Ennoshita los regañaba por darles tanta comida, y Narita junto a Kinoshita simplemente observaban cómo su nuevo capitán cedía a regañadientes al dúo energético de tercero dándoles la aprobación de comprar todos los bollos que quisieran.

Mientras Yachi terminaba por fin de acomodar todas las pelotas, decidió sujetar su cabello en una coleta. No se lo cortaba desde que empezó a estudiar en Karasuno, así que el largo de su cabello la molestaba y le daba calor en la parte trasera de su cuello. Desde niña lo traía corto por sobre sus hombros, pero quiso darle una oportunidad a un cabello mucho más largo del que estaba acostumbrada.

Sosteniendo su cabello con una mano, buscó una liga en uno de los bolsillos de su falda de la escuela pero no tuvo éxito encontrándola. Metió la mano en el otro bolsillo y tampoco tuvo suerte. Dejó salir un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, dejando su cabello libre nuevamente.

—Yachi-san, ¿todo bien?—preguntó Yamaguchi desde el otro lado del gimnasio.

La rubio se volteó al oír la voz del chico de pecas y asintió rápidamente con su cabeza.

—¡Sí! No te preocupes, estaba buscando una liga para atar mi cabello pero al parecer no tengo ninguna,—dijo la rubia haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Ah!—dijo Tadashi de la nada, despertando la curiosidad de Hitoka.—Yo tengo unas en mi mochila. Uhm… mi cabello es algo largo, así que de seguro me has visto con coletas en las prácticas últimamente. Te puedo prestar una,—ante esto Yachi le sonrió brillantemente al chico, haciéndolo sonrojar hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde habían dejado sus cosas para no olvidar en los vestidores o algo parecido. Yamaguchi se sentó en el piso y Yachi hizo lo mismo a su lado. El pecoso tomó su mochila y empezó a rebuscar en los diferentes bolsillos hasta que dio con un puñado de ligas para el cabello de diferentes colores. Se las mostró a Yachi para que pudiera verlas y señalo con su dedo una liga negra con unos adornos de estrella. Justo antes de que la rubia pudiera tomar la liga, Yamaguchi habló:

—P-puedo atar tu cabello,—dijo de la nada completamente sonrojado. —¡S-sólo si tú quieres, Yachi-san!

La rubia se le quedó mirando mientras los colores se le subían al rostro de igual forma que a Yamaguchi. Ciertamente no se esperaba eso de su amigo, pero no se opuso a la idea. Asintió tímidamente y le dio la espalda a Tadashi para que pudiera atar su cabello de manera más cómoda.

El rubio sacó un broche de uno de los bolsillos y lo puso sobre su flequillo para que no le molestara. Secó el sudor de sus manos contra sus muslos y las acercó temblorosamente al cabello de Yachi. El cabello de la chica olía bastante bien, si no se equivocaba, diría que era un olor a vainilla. Algo dulce y lindo como la rubia.

Yamaguchi agarró los mechones del cabello de Yachi entre sus manos mientras los peinaba con sus dedos para que no se enredara. Yachi se sonrojó más y puso sus manos sobre sus muslos para evitar que el chico viera lo mucho que temblaban. Con sumo cuidado, Yamaguchi ató el cabello de Yachi con la liga y la apretó lo suficiente para que quedara firme pero también de forma suave para que no jalara el cabello de la rubia demasiado.

—G-gracias, Yamaguchi-kun,—dijo Yachi sin ver al pecoso.

—Uhm, de nada Yachi-san,—dijo igualmente nervioso Yamaguchi.

Yachi agarró el coraje de voltear a ver al chico y le sonrió tiernamente. El pecoso se sonrojó de nuevo hasta las orejas pero le regresó la sonrisa con felicidad.

Ambos estaban tan absortos el uno con el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que Hinata los observaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Kageyama y Tsukishima también se encontraban con el pelirrojo, observando con pequeñas sonrisas la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos. El dúo energético de tercero los observaba con lágrimas y sonrisas de senpais orgullosos al ver a esos dos teniendo un momento tan adorable que le podría dar diabetes a cualquiera que los observara.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Este es un YamaYachi que le hice a LaylaRedfox por su cumpleaños en Mayo ;3; 3 estos dos son la cosa más tierna y merecen muchísimo más amor 3 ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Es algo muy sencillo y corto, pero me divertí escribiéndolo uwu y pues, esto era lo que me quedaba en mi cuenta de Wattpad para subir xD ahora no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a pasar para que vuelva a subir algo de Haikyuu! o BNHA ;o; pero trataré de ser rápida.

 _Illusion Li~_

 _Muack!_


End file.
